Crush
by DazzleQT
Summary: Every time he does something slightly prank-ish to Zoe, he wonders if she knows what he’s trying to say. **A random Takuya/Zoe oneshot.... with Kouji/Zoe?** **sentence drabbles**


Takuya/Zoe (some Kouji/Zoe)

**IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ!!!: Unless it says Kouji's name specifically, Takuya was the boy in each sentence. **just remember that. thanks.

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ!!! **the stories are NOT connected. um..i thought that was obvious. i cant explain my own stories. isnt that sad? well..my bad :P

-

-

-

**Glint**

Takuya first noticed her eyes when he was thirteen and he tripped her during their middle school graduation. The way she, barely catching herself before she fell flat on her face, turned to him, there was an infuriated yet oddly alluring glint in them.

**Soccer**  
It was apparently the world's most favorite sport, but Zoe was only interested when the ball was passed to a certain brunette player (though she would never, ever let him know that).

**Falter**  
The only time Takuya had ever seen Zoe falter was under the gaze of her father, and every time she would walk away from one of their father-daughter meetings, he would say, "It's not true. _I _think you're special." And that was all the proof she needed.

**Date**  
"Who are you taking out?" Kouichi asked as Kouji checked himself out for the seventy-fifth time that night. "Zoe Orimoto," he replied coolly. "What was that?" Kouichi asked as the two boys heard someone choke all the way in the kitchen.

**Fiancée**  
"Hahaha! Why would anyone want to marry_ you_?" "I have a fiancée," she responded slowly, and he lost his breath. "We've been engaged since birth." And although it still hurt, it made the pain feel a little better.

**Best Friends for Never**  
This was unreal. Kouji was his best friend, yet all Takuya wanted to do was to stab him every time she attached herself to his arm.

**Ribbons**  
She noticed that instead of listening to the history lecture, his eyes were unblinkingly watching her craft her purple ribbons into her hair, and honestly, she wasn't complaining.

**Candles  
**She was lighting candles in her room when he rushed in, a desperate look on his face as he noted that the scent of the lights was _her_ scent. The glow was amazing on her. It all seemed too gentle a moment to startle her with his confession.

**Dinner Plans**  
It was the last thing she had been expecting, but when he got down on one knee and asked, she immediately embraced him as everything felt so right in the world. "Yes, Kouji! I will!"

**Shock**  
"Didn't I tell you, Kanbara?" Zoe asked as she sipped her lemonade, enjoying the sun on this mid-July morning. "I'm going to school in Italy!"

**Deep**  
The way her eyes had most of the color on her face, looking into them made Takuya feel just a bit better.

**Tragic**  
Takuya cried himself to sleep the night his ice cream fell off its cone.

**Blonde**  
"I don't think I'd like it if your hair was dark like everybody else's, anyway …it's so bright, I can always find you in a crowd." "I'll kill you, Takuya!"

**Car Accident**  
"You're an _idiot_ for driving 120 miles per hour and you're lucky you didn't end up with your skull cracked open! Here…I made you cookies."

**College Plans**  
Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara looked on in shock as their son explained why he wanted to study abroad in Italy.

**News**  
Takuya's mouth fell open as Kouji gushed about his date, "And she said _yes_!"

**Hair**  
"I wouldn't be making fun of my hair, Takuya, because at least it looks good without hair gel!"

**Green-Eyed**  
Zoe pretended like she was more interested in the sand when she saw the head cheerleader lay her head on Takuya's shoulders.

**Petals**  
She leaned her head against the bed as tears started to fall down her face, watching the flower petals blow in the wind. "What have I done?"

**Prank**  
The boys watched from around the corner and howled with laughter as the fake spiders fell out of her locker.

**High Compatibility  
**Every time Zoe saw Takuya with another girl, she would read websites about the Leo-Gemini relationship. It made her feel better.

**Complexities**  
She was the most emotionally challenged girl Takuya had ever met, and part of the reason he stayed with her was because he believed it was his job to help her find herself. That, and he couldn't imagine the thought of not seeing her when he woke up every morning.

**Stars**  
The point of this night field trip was to observe Jupiter or something, but Zoe was only watching Kouji in awe as he named all the constellations he recognized. "That's amazing, Kouji."

**Rainy Day**  
He pinned her against the wall and noticed from the corner of his eye that the rain had started to pour harder. He just smiled as she continued to run her hands through his hair. They would let the thunder block out the noise.

**Rollercoaster**  
Zoe grabbed onto Kouji's hand tighter as she looked down. "It didn't _look_ this high!"

**Sleepover**  
Zoe thought she heard wrong and looked at the boy in shock as he mumbled in his sleep, "I really do love you, Zoe…"

**Midnight**  
She double-checked to make sure no one was in sight before she placed her clothes behind a rock and slipped out of her towel into the moonlit lake.

**Confession**  
He walked out to see her sitting on his car and weeping. "I can't pretend anymore like I don't feel anything at all for you… I've never cared about anyone more than I care about you." He took her hands in his and, although he wanted to comfort her, all that came out was, "Marry me."

**Excuse**  
"You're my best friend. I don't understand why you don't want to be my best man." But Takuya couldn't think of an answer, besides the truth, to tell Kouji, so he kept himself quiet.

**Addition**  
His heart did a somersault and he felt happy and sick and rejuvenated all at once when she said, "I'm pregnant."

**Kalamari**  
Zoe spit it out immediately when her father told her, "It's not chicken, dumb bitch. It's squid."

**Fear**  
The moment she asked if he would be upset if she died, Kouji held her tighter than he ever had before.

**Crush**  
Every time he does something slightly prank-ish to Zoe, he wonders if she knows what he's trying to say.

**Three Little Words  
**When she first heard Takuya say it, she paused for the inevitable laugh, the mocking sneer. When nothing came, she started to get scared.

**Touch**  
Takuya could feel every vibration of his heart ringing in his ears the moment she touched his chest and said, "Deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down in there, I know you're a good person."

**Flirt**  
Takuya had always been a big flirt, and he thought he could never stop, but he _did_ stop, and that was around the time he realized that she was the first thing he thought of when he got up in the morning.

**Taste**  
He could smell her lip gloss from across the table. It smelled like strawberries, so was it bad to want to see if it _tasted_ like strawberries as well?

**Self-Conscious  
**He held her shoulders as he stared at the mirror. "Why can't you see what I see?"

**Reason**  
"I chose you because you were different than anyone else I knew," Zoe says, and even though Takuya knows she's trying to be cute, he knows that that's the most sincere thing she's ever told him.

**Nicknames**  
He's the only person who's close to her that doesn't call her "Z" because many long years ago, she told him to _never _call her that.

**Prom**  
For once, she had not a speck of purple on her. Perhaps that's why every eye in the room was on her.

**Fire**  
Despite the heat surrounding them, her body was freezing, and Kouji only chanted three words as he carried her body, _"Please don't die."_

**Power**  
Takuya decided that some things about love weren't cliché, like how he knew that he really would give his life ten times over for her.

**Scary Movie  
**She grabbed his hand, and Kouji thanked his stars that the movie theater was so dark. His face was as red as an apple!

**Obvious**  
Kouichi sighed, "Even _I_ can tell that you're crazy for her, so why don't you just tell her!"

**Reassurance  
**"Trust me," Tommy said, trying very hard to sound older than he was, "Takuya would jump off a bridge for you, Z."

**Bracing**  
Takuya thought he deserved the award for Best Actor of the Year when he went up to Zoe and Kouji and wished the newlyweds best luck.

**Honeymoon**  
Takuya was amused as he watched Zoe violently shred the travel guide for Italy apart. "That's _not_ where we're spending the first two weeks of our marriage!"

**Lucky**  
Sometimes he'd ask her how he ended up with a girl like her, but deep down, Zoe knew _she_ needed _him_ more than he could ever understand.

**Birthday**  
It was a week before she was set to leave for Italy when she opened her door on a late May morning to find Takuya there, holding a present in his hands.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:** omg! this was 3 pages in MS word! it looks so short online! ahh…

the point of this blurb of a story is rather odd… see, im experimenting a little. i want to bring emotions out in the reader, like im a real author or something. yes, i'm so ambitious..i dont know where it came from hah (im a really lazy person IRL) anyways. could you tell me if i succeeded? take 2 minutes out of your day? thankyou. oh and.. Takuya/Zoe is a great couple, but I appreciate Kouji/Zoe and I can see it happening. thats right! I like Kouji/Zoe toooo! =)


End file.
